Dark Jedi
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Fringe Embracing the Light Side of The Force is The Jedi Order, guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. Surrendering to The Dark Side and opposing The Jedi are the enigmatic Sith. The Dark Jedi, not truly belonging to either organization, fall somewhere in the middle of that ancient conflict. Those Force-users who claim to be Dark Jedi are, for the most part, former members of The Jedi Order who succumbed to the temptation of The Dark Side and left the Order. Many who leave the ranks of The Jedi isolate themselves to learn and experiment with The Force, but others do find one versed in the ways of The Dark Side to complete their training. Some of them are even seduced by The Sith to serve under them with the hope of furthering their knowledge of The Force. However, some of those classified as Dark Jedi might be Force-sensitive individuals who have never been trained by The Jedi and actually began their instruction under another Dark Jedi. Still others might not have started life being sensitive to The Force and were granted the ability artificially. In any case, Dark Jedi pose a significant threat to freedom throughout the galaxy by opposing those who have sworn to protect it. Dark Jedi Encounters The potential for Dark Jedi to be located anywhere in the galaxy is high. Since a large number of them live by themselves to follow their dark pursuits, one could choose just about any planet to make their home and settle in. Whether they decide to live an urban lifestyle or establish themselves in the wilderness, Dark Jedi will locate a haven and make themselves difficult to detect, if they so choose. Historically. they have been found in such locales as the forests of Dathomir, the hidden caverns of Wayland, the Separatist fleet under the command of Count Dooku, and the halls of the Imperial capital serving the Emperor himself, enforcing the will of their master throughout the galaxy. Although Dark Jedi might live alone, many make astonishing connections to accomplish their goals. Some will seek out and serve under masters of The Dark Side of The Force, such as a Dark Jedi Master or a Sith Lord, while others will go the other direction and recruit non-Force-using individuals such as mercenaries or pirates, making themselves the master of The Force within the group. Others might try to pass themselves off as true Jedi and associate themselves with diplomats and politicians in legitimate governments, using the institution's backing to reach their objectives without fear of crossing the local authorities. Facing a Dark Jedi in battle is a risky venture at best, considering the resources at that individual's disposal. The Dark Side of The Force combined with anger or passion can cause even skilled Jedi to balk momentarily. Whether by themselves or with supporters, a Dark Jedi enters combat with little hesitation and tends to focus his or her energy on Force-using heroes who oppose them before turning on any others, using his or her Lightsaber and any offensive Force Powers to quickly finish the fight. Most Dark Jedi have little sense of honor and will retreat to fight another day when the battle turns against them, sometimes leaving their associates behind. Dark Jedi Statistics (CL 7) Medium Jedi 7 Force Points: 8; Dark Side Score: 14 Initiative: '+5; '''Senses: 'Perception: +5 '''Languages: '''Basic Defenses Reflex Defense: 21 (Flat-Footed: 18 (Lightsaber Defense: 22)), Fortitude Defense: 18, Will Defense: 20; '''Deflect, Lightsaber Defense Hit Points: 66, Damage Threshold: 18 Offense Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Lightsaber +9 (2d8+6) Melee: Lightsaber +7 (3d8+6) with Rapid Strike Ranged: By Weapon +9 Base Attack Bonus: +7, Grab: '''+9 '''Attack Options: Rapid Strike Special Actions: [[Power of the Dark Side|'Power of the Dark Side']] Force Power Suite (Use the Force +16): Battle Strike, Dark Rage, Force Slam Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 14, Constitution 11, Intelligence 10, Wisdom 14, Charisma 15 'Talents: Deflect, Lightsaber Defense, Power of the Dark Side, Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers) Feats: Force Sensitivity, Force Training, Martial Arts I, Rapid Strike, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Acrobatics +10, Use the Force +16 Possessions: Lightsaber, Dark-Colored Jedi Robes Category:Variable